The Apprentice
by Cranky Paws
Summary: What happens if part of Anakin was still clinging to Vader? His former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, now a sith assassin serves by his side. Basically the Original Trilogy with Ahsoka as Darth Vader's apprentice. I think the rating is what is should be, please tell me if it's not. Hope you enjoy! P.S. There are other characters but it only lets you fit four!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a story that has been buzzing around my head for a while and I decided to put it into words.

.o00o.

I will be updating this when I feel like it as I will be more focused on the other story that I am currently writing.

.o00o.

Okay, so my take is that at the end of The Wrong Jedi, Ahsoka is sixteen, so following this reasoning she would be approximately 35 at the start of A New Hope.

It starts off at the end of Revenge of the Sith.

Enjoy!

.o00o.

Obi-Wan stared down at the pitiful creature that was once his apprentice but, he reminded himself, Anakin was no more. Now Darth Vader was all that remained. As the young man's body began to catch fire Obi-Wan was overwhelmed by a sense of grief and anger. He was angry at Anakin for falling to the lies of the Sith. He was angry at Qui-Gon for leaving him to face this alone. He was angry at Yoda for making him face his former Padawan. But most of all he was angry at himself. There should have been something that could have been done to prevent what had happened... there should have been something _he_ could have done.

His feeling manifested into words that came straight from his heart "You were the Chosen One!" He shouted at the writhing man on the burning ground. His face was wet and it had nothing to do with the heat from the lava that flowed all around. "It was said that you were to destroy the Sith, not join them!" his voice was growing hoarse "Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!"

Anakin's flame savaged face turned to meet his then, in a voice so twisted with anger that it was unrecognisable, Anakin screamed "I hate you!"

Obi-Wan's already torn heart finally split "You were my brother, Anakin!" his voice was choked with tears "I loved you!" he screwed his eyes shut, he knew what he had to do. He summoned Anakin's lightsaber to his hand then, blue saber ignited in each hand he advanced upon the burning figure. "I'm sorry" he whispered, tears streaming down his face. He raised his own saber and brought it down...

.o00o.

He was shocked when two green blades slipped between the blue sabers and Anakin's burning form. He followed the blades to their owner and was startled to find that a young Togruta whom he knew so well was glaring him in the face. "When you snuck aboard Senator Amidala's ship I knew you were up to something, but never did I think that you would stoop so low as to attempt to murder Anakin!" she hissed. Obi-Wan backed away, he knew that it would be no use to explain his actions to the young girl, her loyalty to Anakin was tremendous. "Leave," she growled, Obi-Wan shook his head; he had to end this and killing Anakin was the only way. Her face twisted in anger and Obi-Wan felt his heart being squeezed, he could not imagine what this was doing to her. "I will kill you!" she vowed her voice almost breaking. "I trusted you, all of you," Obi-Wan knew she was referring to the Jedi.

Her saber once again locked with his, she leaned her face in so that it was inches away from his own "And you betrayed me!" she spat. In a display of anger she whipped her left hand round and used the force to slam him backwards. "You all abandoned me!" He heard desperation in her voice. "Then you try to kill the one person who stood by me; who believed in me!" she shook her head. It was her next words that shocked Obi-Wan most "Well, the Sith can kill you all!" tears were streaming down her face "I don't care but you will not, never, kill my Master!" She raised both her hands and flung Obi-Wan roughly against the burning hill. Obi-Wan rose weakly to his feet he stumbled a little before regaining his footing he looked solemnly down at the former apprentice and her master she was holding him and beating the flames from his body and Obi-Wan knew that thanks to her actions, Anakin would definitely survive. Obi-Wan was not sure how he felt about that.

He walked slowly back to the Naboo ship he hauled Padme's limp forme aboard and he and the droids started the ship and soared away from the burning planet. Obi-Wan hoped to never set eyes on Mustafar again. He knew that Senator Organa and Yoda would be waiting for him and the designated coordinates, he sighed, he would now have to report the bad news to the two. Hopefully Yoda had had more luck then he. His thoughts returned to the two down on the planet below. The apprentice would safeguard her master, her arms wrapped around him protectively...

.o00o.

... And that was how, when he eventually arrived, Darth Sidious found them...

.o00o.

Before you ask Anakin and Ahsoka are not in a romantic relationship; I have always considered them to be a father/daughter duo.

So, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story I would love to hear how I could make this story better and I will continue it whenever I next continue it.

Thank you for reading the story so far!

I'm really sorry that the story went like that I have no idea why, let's hope it doesn't happen again

In regards to the edits it is because _Alex Retzer_ recommended that I make Obi-Wan and Ahsoka shout at each other more, thank you for helping me make this a better story!


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry that it has taken me FOREVER to update this but I had a lot on my plate.

Fingers crossed that whatever happened to the last chapter doesn't happen to this one!

Also, Palpatine went ahead and put Anakin/Vader in the suit while he was unconscious (I am getting confused as to what to call him!)

.o00o.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes expecting to see the burnt plains of Mustafar ahead of him, but it was all gone in its place was the drab grey of every Republic room he had ever visited. Strangest of all his vision was tinted red. He tried to move his arm, but it was bound to the table, wait... the table?! He was spread across a large table with his face angled towards the ceiling. His confusion overwhelmed him where was Obi-Wan and, and Padme? There had been someone else there too he recalled fuzzily but their face was lost to him. He remembered shouting and the force had been filled with such pain, such betrayal, and fear too. He decided he liked it, the fear of others was exhilarating.

Suddenly a door he had not noticed, probably because it was the same drab grey as the rest of the room, swept open. Someone was next to the because of the way he was positioned he could not see their face. "You are awake." That shocked him almost back into unconsciousness, it was not the blunt statement that shocked him but rather the voice that said it. Ahsoka. Rage filled him, he and the clones had exterminated all the Jedi, though admittedly she was no longer one, but he would have expected her to be ripped away from him with the others. With Padme, with Obi-Wan and with the countless other dead Jedi. But no, the very embodiment of his failure was here in front of him.

He struggled upwards, snapping the feeble bonds that dared to imprison him. His black gloved hand snaked out grabbing her neck before she could react. He would have broken her neck there and then, but the look in her eyes stopped him. He had seen that look before. It was the same look that was reflected back at him every time he even glanced at a reflective surface; it was the look of someone who had lost everything and was falling into the embrace of the dark side. Why, in all the galaxy did his almost insufferably happy former Padawan have that desolate sheen to her once joyful eyes?

He released his vice-like hold on the young Togruta "What happened?" he growled and almost choked when he heard the robotic baritone that echoed his words.

answered in the once familiar snippy tone she was fond of "The ever generous Kenobi decide you need a bath in lava." He must have been mistaking the venom he heard when she had spoken his former masters name, he would have expected that from himself but Ahsoka? Never.

He tried to process her words, lava... burning... pain. Memories flashed through him, he once again raised his fist and Ahsoka moved to defend herself, but her wariness was misplaced as he merely raised the limb encased in leather up to his red tinted gaze. He unclenched the clenched his fingers and although he saw the hand moving in front of him he felt nothing of it. He was certain that last time he'd checked it had been his other hand that had been cybernetic.

He tilted his head to the one person who might be able to make sense of this jumbled new world. "Anakin," she whispered, "I'm sorry but I was too late." He realised what she meant. He had been burning hadn't he. His limbs were truly gone replaced by metal. He almost laughed. He was barely even human, then again, he thought would a being who was human have been able to do the things he had done? He had slaughtered younglings. He reached up to his face and felt more, cold hard metal beneath his once flesh hand. A mask.

He turned to Ahsoka "You know I have changed, Anakin Skywalker is dead and I, Vader am all that remains." he caught her look of slight surprise before he turned in response to the almost invisible door being opened once again. In strode a figure that radiated malevolence the dark side was pouring off him in waves. It was Darth Sidious; his master.

Sidious glared at the rooms occupants his yellow-red gaze piercing the two. He barely acknowledged Ahsoka before focusing solely on Vader. "My apprentice," he hissed "it appears we have much to discuss." His cackles filled the room. Vader was confused to what his master was referring to but then remembered the third sentient.

"The Jedi must die!" Vader ground out, in his mind he repeated; the past must die!

Sidious studied him "But our young friend here is no Jedi." He paused but Vader had no reply to that "When Tano threw aside all the teachings of the Order on Mustafar, she proved which side she serves!" His sinister laughter echoed off the grey walls "Besides Lord Vader it would prove enlightening to have a personnel assassin and beyond that she may have… other uses." A test then, Vader thought one more way for me to prove my loyalty the same way Dooku had to with Ventress. So, although his mind screamed to let the past die; to rip the Togruta limb from limb he resisted the urge. He would honour his masters' wishes and when the time came he would not hesitate to destroy the last tether that was keeping his failures alive. 

When the time came Tano would die at his hand. He would not fail again.

.o00o.

So, was it alright?

Richard20283: I fixed that up and I am crossing all my fingers in hoping that it doesn't happen again!

Alex Retzer: I acted upon what you suggested, because I reread it and I agreed with you it did seem rather bland. Thank you for suggesting that to me! 

Was Sidious a bit OOC? I feel like he was. 

Also, random topic but I just realised that there are a WHOLE lot of villains whose names start with 'V'. I mean there is Vader and Ventress from Star Wars, Voldemort from Harry Potter and Lord Vile from Skulduggery Pleasant; actually, that isn't that many but still, makes you wonder is it because 'V' sounds sinister or what? HA! Just thought of another one Vampire, you know just Vampires in general. I'm rambling; I should probably stop…

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of The Apprentice and I was wondering do you all think I should continue to build upon Vader and Ahsoka's relationship as master and assassin or should I skip to A New Hope?

Thank you for reading so far! ~CP


	3. Chapter 3

**So, in the end I decided to continue with the events after RotS.**

 **This means that Luke will not make an appearance until later, Leia might show up a couple of times but not really as a major character until later. I'm still debating about Han.**

 **Sorry for not updating this for ages but I forgot to save this chapter and the next one, so I had to write them again! Sorry 'bout that.**

 **.o00o.**

Vader followed his new master down the long, seemingly endless corridor that was lined with identical doors that blended into the walls. Ahsoka tailed behind them both. Sidious finally turned and palmed open one of the boring doors. The trio entered.

Suddenly Vader remembered something, or should he say someone. He could not believe that he had forgotten. "Where is Padme?" he questioned his master.

Sidious shook his head in sadness but Vader, though he was under the Sith Lords influence, could clearly see that the sympathy was false. "I regret to inform you that in your anger… you killed her."

Vader's breathing slowed. If he could have he would have been crying. He felt Ahsoka start beside him and he turned to her, to his surprise her face was one of confusion. That made him angry. How could she be confused that he had killed his angel? She began to speak but Sidious cut her off "With Senator Amidala's regretful passing, the citizens of Naboo have begun her funeral. I will be journeying there to witness it. You and your assassin will be joining me." He paused looking at where Vader's eyes had once been. He smiled wickedly "Do you have any problem with that, Lord Vader?"

His name was said mockingly, and Vader wanted to reach out through the Force and snap the old man's neck. How dare he mock him and the death of his wife. Vader wanted to inform his master that yes, he did have a problem with going to his dead wife's funeral and he did have a problem with spending time with the biggest failure in his former life; his apprentice. But that would be seen as rebellion and as powerful as Vader knew he was he acknowledged that even he would currently be no match against the Dark Lord of the Sith. So, he merely bowed his head and murmured his acceptance.

 **.o00o.**

Sidious had allocated Ahsoka rooms on the east side of what had once been the Jedi Temple and was now the Imperial Palace. She had been glad to have a place to call her own, but as soon as she had entered the room she knew that he would always be watching, she also discovered, after a quick sweep of the room that Sidious's means of watching her were well hidden and that there would be no chance of her finding them.

It had been the room of one of the thousands of Jedi slaughtered in Order 66, perhaps this was Sidious's idea of a joke? Ahsoka had been on her way visit Padme, as the Senator had been providing her with company, extra credits and advice, when the news that the Jedi were traitors had reached her. After that she had been mistaken for a Jedi by a group of clones patrolling the area and they had forced her to hide in the vents. She had reached out and found Padme's presence then she had followed the Senator to her ship and she had been about to slip aboard when she noticed another stowaway. Obi-Wan. She had thought that he might have been able to tell her what was happening.

However, once she was onboard she could not find nor sense the Jedi master, she had concluded that he had been shielding. When the ship had finally landed, after travelling through hyperspace, she had waited a while until she was certain that no one was outside. She had slipped out and had found signs of a battle on the landing pad, Padme lay in the centre of the platform, motionless. Ahsoka had rushed to her friend's side. Fear had filled her at the prospect of the women she almost considered her mother to be dead. But Padme had still been breathing. That raised another point in Ahsoka's mind, Sidious had said that Anakin, or Vader as he was now known, had killed Padme and yet when Ahsoka had arrived Padme was still alive. For the rest of the time on Mustafa Vader had been with either her or Obi-Wan there was no way he could have killed Padme. So, Sidious had been lying, but for what purpose?

Her door slid open and she turned. There stood Vader, the man who had been her friend, her master, the Jedi code be damned, he was almost her father. "The shuttle to Naboo is leaving, you are to come." Ah yes, Padme's funeral. She nodded, he spun on his heel and walked away with her following in his wake. Her feet moved on auto-pilot as her mind buzzed. Sidious was manipulating her former master and although she was not certain why she had a feeling that the only person who would be benefited by this would be Sidious himself. Ahsoka knew that she had information that could shake Vader's trust in Sidious, but that was where her plan fell. Trust. It would be her word against Sidious and Vader had made no secret of his anger at her presence. The bond they had shared was practically annihilated. This would take time and she knew that a wrong move could get her killed.

They had reached the hangar. Sidious was waiting for them and was flanked by two of his red guards. Ahsoka didn't like them. They were faceless, expressionless and seemingly mindless beings. She also couldn't get a read on them. The masks hid their faces and she felt that they had been trained to shrub aside the mind probes she sent their way. She thought the presence of the guards made Sidious look weak; to many it would seem like he needed those guards to protect him. She had to admit it was a relatively good ploy. Let his enemies believe that the guards were the real threat.

The seating arrangement inside the transport was… undesirable. Ahsoka found herself seated beside Vader and she knew that if she made even the slightest move against the once Chancellor, now Emperor, then he would not hesitate to kill her. Sidious and his guards sat opposite, and she felt his burning gaze piercing into her and her former master.

 **.o00o.**

The funeral had been a sombre affair. Senator Amidala had been a much loved figure and her death had brought a tear to many eyes. Throughout the condolences from various colleagues and friends Vader had been a motionless statue, shields preventing Ahsoka from glimpsing his thoughts. However, when the Senators' body had floated through the swarm of head-bowed mourns, she had felt a flash of remorse and guilt through the dormant training bond that bound them. She had felt satisfaction and surprise at the news that the bond was still there; she would have expected that Vader would have ripped the bond to shreds upon learning that she was still alive. To her that showed that somewhere, deep down, Anakin still dwelled.

It had been the guilt that had finally clued her into Sidious's deception. The Sith wanted his new apprentice totally dependant on him. He wanted Vader to be consumed by self-hatred as this would force the young man to cling desperately to anyone he had left and the need to rise to power would burn even fiercer inside Vader. Ahsoka knew that her former master probably no longer cared for her. But that did not mean that she would not protect him. Surely the fact that she could sense his emotions over the bond meant that there was still hope.

She wondered into her and Vader's shared quarters. That, too, had been one of Sidious's marvellous ideas. Apparently, Obi-Wan's sarcasm had rubbed off on her. She entered and saw Vader's dark form on the balcony that was common inside the housing of the Naboo. She felt pain over the bond. Padme's death was destroying him he had loved her, and he had, according to Sidious, killed her.

She slowly walked over. Vader had seen her, but he chose not to react. "I always knew that there was something going on between you two." She said half-joking. Vader didn't reply although she saw his hands tighten on the rail. She paused, should she? She nodded mentally, he would've done it for her. "You didn't kill her" Ahsoka said softly.

This time Vader did turn to her "I did, you heard my master." His deep voice was marred with despair and self-loathing.

"He's lying!" Ahsoka said, her voice rising a little, "I was on her ship! When you and Obi-Wan left to finish your battle elsewhere, I came out and she was _alive_!" Ahsoka hissed that last word.

Vader started "You truly saw that?"

Ahsoka nodded "You should be glad I decided that she was strong enough to survive, else I wouldn't have arrived in time to save you from Obi-Wan!"

The helmeted head tilted "You saved me?"

Ahsoka once again nodded "Like always." She said dryly

"But Sidious told me that it was him who saved me and that you just showed up later."

Ahsoka ground her teeth "The lying… Vader, he was the one who was late."

Vader turned back to the darkness of Naboo's night time, thoughts as dark as the sky swamped him. What he once knew to be truth was lies, lies; truth. He had immediately dismissed the notion that Ahsoka was lying, he would have sensed that. He felt a small surge of happiness. He didn't kill Padme; he didn't kill her! For the first time in what had seemed forever he took comfort from the presence of his apprentice beside him.

 **.o00o.**

 **Thank you for reading so far!**

 **Anonymous Person: I do not know who you are, but what you said kind of hurt. Look, I would appreciate constructive criticism but what you said was just criticising my view of the Star Wars world. I don't particularly care that you don't like my view of Anakin and Ahsoka's relationship, but you don't have to go write a whole review about it. The reason I view them as father and daughter is because he was always there to comfort her and to show her how things work. He was also overprotective of her and to my this showed that he considered her to be like, an adopted daughter or something. I'm sure that Ahsoka considered him her father since she had grown up in a temple where no one showed her affection and then she meets Anakin and he's basically the closest thing she has to a father. If you don't like my view well then, don't read!**

 **P.S. Please don't assume a person's gender, while I am female I can imagine that I would be slightly annoyed if I was, actually male.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 4 of this story. Thank you to all of you who reviewed!

.o00o.

Ahsoka leant against a wall in the dull Senate building, she couldn't believe that this is what she had been reduced to doing. Ahsoka supposed that she should be thankful that she was on a mission at all, she guessed that Sidious probably didn't trust her enough to do anything more. She had never been very interested in politics and every time she had visited the Senate had been either because she had too or because she was visiting a friend; mostly Padme. Yet now she was standing in the halls on the request of Sidious as he believed that there was a traitor amongst the politicians.

This was what she would have classified as a boring mission back during the clone war. Now she was looking for anything suspicious and had the authority to arrest and interrogate anyone she pleased. Not that anyone looked suspicious. Once again, her sigh filled the corridor. The senators were currently in a debate of some sort, something about invasions of privacy and restricting access to numerous facilities. She hadn't really been listening.

She stood up and paced across the corridor, glancing over in the direction that she knew the politicians would soon be coming from. She arrived at the other side of the passage and leant against that wall. She stretched and closed her eyes her senses automatically stretched out. She breathed. She felt her force sensitivity enhance her already naturally high sensitivity. Her montrals tingled as she picked up a sound that made her frown and open her eyes. Somewhere, a child was crying.

She glanced back at the still empty corridor; no politicians. She still had time. She ran in the direction she knew she had to go. Her feet pounded on the carpeted floor. She paused outside a closed door. She'd found it. Ahsoka palmed open the door. Inside she found a small girl clutching a even smaller blue doll to her heaving chest.

"What's wrong little one?" Ahsoka asked making her voice friendly.

The girl looked up, her eyes were blurry behind welling tears. She wiped her face. "I'm lost." The girl whispered her tone was soft and brimming with shame. Ahsoka almost laughed. Once this child was older she would realise that getting lost was the least of her worries.

"I can help," Ahsoka said, the white markings rising over her eyes "but you'll have to try and remember."

The little girls' eyes glimmered with hope and she nodded "Mum and I are here to see Dad and Dad is here for a meeting." She paused and looked like she was about to cry again "Mum said I had to stay put but I didn't listen and now I'm lost!"

Ahsoka winced "Well, what's your mothers name?" She figured that if she knew the little girls' parents she could bring her to their office or station.

"Her name is Mum." The girl whispered.

Ahsoka sighed, that seemed to be becoming a habit. "Okay then, well, what's your name?"

The girl frowned "I'm Leia, Leia Organa!" she tilted her head "Do you know which way I have to go?"

Organa. Whatever Ahsoka had been expecting it was not that, she definitely knew where Bail Organa's office was, she had visited it often enough. She nodded and took the girl's hand. She led Leia down the corridor angling even further away from where she had been waiting for the Senators. Her report to Sidious would apparently not going to go so well, seeing as she would probably miss the politicians entirely.

After a few minutes Leia began to recognise small features and then it was her turn to lead Ahsoka. They finally reached one of the semi-ornate doors that marked the office of a Senator. They had arrived. She palmed the door opened and Leia dragged her in.

The little girl was plainly relieved to be back where she should be, and she ran over and plonked herself down on one of the numerous chairs that dotted the room. Ahsoka handed Leia a puzzle box which she had pulled from the Senator's desk. Ahsoka knew that that would amuse the girl for a while. Ahsoka spotted Bail Organa's datapad (They are called that, right?) and she grabbed it and settled into a chair across the room from Leia.

It took her a while but eventually she was looking through Bail's files. Most of it was boring political stuff. There was really nothing that the Empire could arrest him for; and then she found it.

A list of messages that had been corresponded between him and various other Senators. What they had said to one another was _treason._ They were traitors.

The door swished open and Bail and Breha Organa swept in. Breha saw Leia and rushed to give her daughter a hug "Leia!" She cried "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Her motherly worry was almost contagious.

"Mum!" Leia breathed, slightly guilty.

Breha looked up at Ahsoka and her expression became guarded "Come dear," she said "Let's go outside and give your father and his guest some privacy.

Leia nodded but before she left she ran forward and wrapped her short arms around Ahsoka's waist. "Thank you," She whispered, "You helped me find Mum!" she tipped her face up to meet Ahsoka's "You're my friend." Ahsoka blinked at Leia's matter of fact statement and she stood still as she watched Leia skip out of the room followed by her mother.

Bail held his hand out and Ahsoka turned her shocked gaze on him. "My datapad please."

Ahsoka shook herself and hurriedly debated whether to give it to him. Finally, she handed it over. "I should report you." Ahsoka muttered.

Bail tilted his head "I never had a huge amount to do with you, Ahsoka. But a Jedi would not be against what I am trying to do."

Ahsoka almost hit him "I am _no_ Jedi!"

"Are you not?"

Ahsoka frowned "What?" she trailed off.

Bail sat down at his desk "You are not a Jedi in name but what about your actions?"

Ahsoka's frown did not lesson "I-I, I don't know…"

Bail leant forward "I am sorry for what happened to you but is your loyalty really only to one person?"

"Anakin is like my father! He deserves my loyalty!"

"What about the Jedi? They were your family too, which side would they have chosen?"

"You- I- They…" Ahsoka couldn't answer that painful question truthfully. She had acted in anger on Mustafur and although she did not regret her actions she no longer knew which side was ultimately her true side.

Her commlink beeped. She turned her back on Bail and activated it. "Ahsoka here, who is this?"

Sidious's voice drifted from the speaker "Tano," he rasped "Do you have anything to report?"

Ahsoka hesitated, she glanced over at Bail who was carefully masking his expression the way politicians liked to do. She opened her mouth and stopped. Bail's eyes seemed to speak to her. Your actions make you a Jedi, they seemed to say. Ahsoka no longer longed to be a Jedi, they had hurt her far too much. But they were still family. Master Plo would have cried to see the way she was now. "Lord Sidious, I report that… that there is nothing amiss in the Senate at least as far as I can see," The room seemed to lose some of the tension that Bail was unconsciously emanating.

"I see." Sidious hissed "Lord Vader wishes for you to help oversee the destruction of the uprising rebellion on Geonosis. Hurry now girl, he does not enjoy being kept waiting." He cut off the call.

Bail nodded his head in gratitude. "Senator," Ahsoka whispered and Bail raised an eyebrow "might I suggest that you update the security on your datapad. It would not be wise to leave it unattended."

Bail smiled "I will take that into consideration. For now, though, you must not keep Lord Vader waiting."

.o00o.

I made up the uprising on Geonosis. As far as I know the Imperials did not have any problems with the Geonosians but I needed a planet that Ahsoka and Vader had been to during the Clone Wars and Geonosis seemed like a suitable location.

So, I know this may seem a bit of a pointless Chapter, but it does have a purpose, in other words it shows that Ahsoka hasn't fully bowed to Sidious. Also, her meeting Leia has a purpose for later.

Hope you enjoyed!

Purpleswans: Thank you for reviewing, and I will do that from now on! Thanks again!

FatherMordteiva: Yeah, that has been a bit of a problem. :)

The brown cow: Thank you :)

SirLoozElite: They still have a little bit further to go but still, it's getting better! :)

DeWun: Thank you for reviewing!

Morriganna: Sorry about that, I will try to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I fixed it up :)

At least, I think I did!


	5. Chapter 5

The Grand Inquisitor; I do not know a lot about him or the Inquisitors in general. Since their group and their characters did not get expanded on much in Rebels (and I have only read a couple of the comics that delve more into their story) I will be making things up as I go along. Therefore, if anything I say contradicts canon you can throw my versions of them out the window. :)

So… Let's just get on with the story!

.o00o.

Ahsoka stepped out of the shuttle placing her feet on sand that she had once walked, a long time ago. She raised a hand to shield her face from the glaring sun, now that her eyes were in shadow she could make out the huge form of Darth Vader. Standing next to him was the smaller, but still quite tall, figure of a Pau'un. He wore black and grey armour that looked relatively new like it had not seen many battles.

She pushed through the clone troopers, or was it now stormtroopers, that stood in between them and walked over. The Pau'un's lips curled in distaste "Why," he hissed "Is this Jedi filth here."

Ahsoka briefly wondered if that was an attack on her status as a former Jedi, or if he genuinely thought that that was what she was "I am no Jedi." She said, keeping her voice calm.

His yellow eyes betrayed nothing. "Jedi or not. You are still a light sider, yes?"

Ahsoka grinned "Think of me as… on the fence."

He sneered. Ahsoka decided that he probably didn't like her. No loss, she didn't like him. Vader's helmet tilted "If you are finished," he growled, artificial voice heavy with menace "You have much to do."

The Pau'un smiled "I have already been briefed on the mission." He said triumphantly. His sickening grin grew even wider when he realised that Ahsoka had not been told the details of their objective. Ahsoka might have been mad if she wasn't trying so hard not to laugh at his lipless smile. She thought he looked semi-ridiculous.

"Pockets of rebellion have been rising on this planet." Vader explained "The Grand Inquisitor here," He indicated the Pau'un. "was sent by Sidious to squash them. However, he believes that there are Jedi assisting the Geonosians in their fight." He paused and Ahsoka wondered if he was glaring at the newly dubbed 'Grand' Inquisitor. "I was sent to take over this operation and Sidious believes that you are ready for your first proper mission." He began to walk over to a trooper standing nearby. Ahsoka and the Pau'un followed.

The trooper handed two cylinders to Vader. He passed them to Ahsoka "You will need these." Ahsoka felt the familiar weight of her lightsabers and smiled. Finally, she them back. Now she was ready for anything those bugs would throw at her. Although something felt different about the two weapons she held in her hands, something darker...

.o00o.

Ahsoka walked over the mangled and hole ridden bodies of the Geonosians. The troopers had cleared them all out and now she and the Pau'un were going to join Lord Vader in his search for the elusive Jedi that the Inquisitor was so certain was here. She stopped in front of a gaping hole that had been ripped in the side of one of the towering structures that the Geonosians had built. Ahsoka could feel the pain and anger emanating from inside, she had found Vader. The closer she got to him the more she could feel. Images flickered in her mind as Vader's memories slipped over their bond. She saw the Geonosians falling beneath his blade. She saw Padme standing beside him. She saw monsters. She saw Dooku swing his elegant red blade.

This place held terrible memories for Vader.

She could make him out ahead. His dark armour blacker than even the gloom that surrounded them. The Inquisitor trailed nervously after her. Even he, though he did not share a bond with the Sith Lord, could see the anger and feel the hate. He was right to be nervous. Ahsoka knew that at this point Vader was as far away from Anakin as he could get.

"M-my Lord," The Inquisitor stuttered slightly but he forced his voice to stay strong.

"It appears that you were correct, Grand Inquisitor." Vader said, his voice betraying none of the emotion he was feeling "There is indeed a Jedi presence on Geonosis."

Ahsoka glanced at the ground Vader had been studying, lying there was a Padawan braid. The end was burnt, the embers were still glowing like a master had recently sliced it from his Padawan's head.

Vader walked deeper into the tunnel doing nothing to conceal the sound he made as he advanced. Ahsoka, in contrast to him, moved like a shadow. Her montrals picked up movement and she motioned to Vader, he nodded in acknowledgement. Barely seconds later a Twi'lek, with pale green skin at a lightsaber to match, charged at her master. Vader casually ignited and raised his hellish blade. The Twi'lek stumbled, not expecting to meet such firm resistance.

Ahsoka watched the one-sided battle. The Twi'lek would have been a Knight of that she was sure, but he wasn't especially good with his saber. She was confident that Vader would win, but still, something felt off about the duel. The Twi'lek kept dancing to the left side of Vader. Almost like he was… Her eyes widened. The Padawan braid, freshly cut like a master had recently- she darted forward her body acting on impulse. She raced for Vader just as a human male, older than her but not by much, stepped out of the shadows and swung his blade at what would have been Vader's unprotected back.

Her eyes widened as she took in the blood-red saber that blocked the boy's blue one. That blade wasn't, no, couldn't be hers; and yet it was. The young man used his superior size to force her down. She reached for her belt and drew her second lightsaber. She ignited it and it flashed upwards. The boy cried out in pain as his lightsaber fell to the ground… along with his hand. She kicked his feet out from under him. He could do nothing now, he was at her mercy.

She spun her main saber round ready to plunge it into the young Jedi. Then the adrenaline that she had received faded. She looked from the blade to the Jedi. What had she done? Vader had finished the battle with the Twi'lek and that poor Jedi's body would lie abandoned down here, where no one would ever find it. He would never receive a proper burial.

She looked down at the young man she had brought down, he was scared. She could see it in his eyes. She didn't know him, but still... "Finish him!" Vader said from behind her.

The young man's eyes closed, he was scared but he had expected what was going to happen. Ahsoka raised the saber. No. The Jedi were her family. She couldn't do this. She had to.

The choice was stolen from her. The Grand Inquisitor darted forward igniting his saber and stabbing the Jedi in the same move. "Do not hesitate so, Jedi!" he hissed. The boy's eyes flickered open and then slammed closed. Forever.

.o00o.

Hope you liked it!

My updates will be getting a little more random as I have a busy next couple of weeks but yeah!

Sealure: Thank you! :)


End file.
